


Awesome Dating!

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric (Undertale), Anxious Alphys (Undertale), AroAce Papyrus (Undertale), Aromantic Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Papyrus (Undertale), Asexual Sans (Undertale), Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Biromantic Alphys (Undertale), Bisexual Alphys (Undertale), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Child Neglect, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Dating, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, Female Frisk (Undertale), Friendship/Love, Frisk (Undertale) Is Adopted, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Fun, Homoromantic Undyne (Undertale), Lesbian Undyne (Undertale), Male Monster Kid (Undertale), Mentioned Toriel (Undertale), Monster Kid (Undertale) Is A Sweetheart, Monster Kid (Undertale) Is Undyne And Alphys's Child, Neglectful Parents, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Undyne (Undertale), Romance & Comedy, Sans And Toriel Co-Parent Frisk (Undertale), Uncle Papyrus (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Women Being Awesome, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), aroace character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Undyne and Alphys have a really awesome date. A few others here and there are there to help calm the nervous couple.... But of course, things just get crazier.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Undyne & Alphys & Monster Kid (Undertale)
Kudos: 12





	Awesome Dating!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Awesome Dating Occurs!

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus slightly stumbles over to his best friend. "I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU ON YOUR EXTRAVAGANT DATE."

"Thanks, man! I knew I could count on you." Undyne grins her signature confident toothy grin. She has a slight feeling that she will regret this plan later. But for now, it is the only plan that seems good at the moment.

'This will be my second date. I am so pumped for this! I hope Alphys will be too.' Undyne thinks with complete excitement and confidence. As usual, she decides to wear a suit and tie. She is tightening the tie once she hears Papyrus add outside of her room through her ajar door, "I COULD INCLUDE MYSELF AND A FEW OTHERS. WE COULD HELP ASSIST YOU BOTH LOVEBIRDS JUST IN CASE SOMETHING WERE TO GO WRONG."

"N-No, Papyrus." Undyne shakes him of with her hands. "I don't need any help. Alphys and I know each other pretty well. If something's to go wrong, then I'll resolve it. We'll be okay."

"UNDYYYNE!" Papyrus whines. "I INSIST."

"W-Well... fine. I guess that couldn't do too much harm. I hope." Undyne sighs.

"FANTASTIC! THE DATING SHALL START VERY SOON. MAKE SURE TO LOOK PRESENTABLE. I , THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A GRRREAT TIME! NYEH HEH HEH!" AAAnd he's off to do... whatever a Papyrus does.

"*hey? *did someone say date?"

Sans says outside of Undyne's room.

"Hey! How did you make it to my house so early?"

"*um... papyrus told me the news. *he wants me to come along, including a certain someone who's here with me right now." Sans smiles that knowing smile, even though he smiles forever...

...

"Hi, Undyne!" Frisk grins.

Undyne slams herself out of her bedroom. She looks snazzy in her suit as she picks up Frisk and hugs the little girl like crazy. "Hey, dude! Long time no see! Alphys and I have missed you. Has school been going well for you?"

"Yes. I am best friends with a few new kids now. Monster Kid and I have gotten even closer. We could even be considered as best friends." Frisk answers as she hugs Undyne just as tightly.

"Monster Kid is amazing. Alphys and I have adopted him recently."

"Woah, really!?" Frisk is shocked. "What happened?"

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"No."

"Well, his parents had been neglecting him for a very long time. So, when Alphys found out, she was the first one to decide on taking him in as our adopted son. He's been happier since then." Undyne explains.

"*welp, that kid is very lucky to have such great parents." Sans adds.

"Thank you, Sans. We try our best to give Monster Kid a good rest of his childhood he has left."

"Maybe he hasn't told me yet because it's still all so shocking for him." Frisk guesses.

"Maybe." Undyne shrugs.

The doorbell rings. Once Undyne opens the door, Monster Kid and Papyrus comes in talking together like they've been friends for a very long time.

"Well then, is everyone ready for my date with Alphys?"

"Yes!" Everyone else shouts.

"Alright! Come with me."

*****

Alphys is wearing her beautiful dress she wore last time on her first date at the junkyard with Undyne. She is twiddling her thumbs as she waits on a barstool for her and Monster Kid to make it into Grillby's. She decides this place to be her second choice for a dating session. Hopefully, Undyne is a fan of the place. If she isn't, then this will make for a very awkward date.

Grillby is cleaning glasses with wipes instead of washcloths because he may hurt himself with water if he does. He watches Alphys to make sure she doesn't become too nervous. He waits for the others to show up so he can take orders immediately.

Finally, they make an appearance through the door. What Alphys didn't expect is for Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk to show up. She becomes slightly more nervous than ever before.

"Hiya, Alphys!" Undyne beams as she sits next to the blushing yellow lizard. "Love your dress. It looks even prettier than it did before."

"O-Oh... th-thanks, Undyne. I try my hardest. I really do." Alphys looks at the floor.

"Indeed you do! Are you ready to choose what you want to eat?" Undyne asks as Frisk, Papyrus, Monster Kid, and Sans sits at a table behind them.

"Of course, U-Undyne." Alphys nods. "S-So," she starts her question as she, Undyne, and the others grab menus to look at. "what will you get for lunch?"

"I'll just get a simple burger and small fries. You know, gotta keep myself fit and all that." Undyne scratches her neck.

"O-Oh, yeah. True." Alphys laughs.

"So, what will you have?"

"U-Uh." Alphys begins to blush as usual. "I-I'll have a double burger with large fries, large chicken nuggets, large onion rings, double chicken sandwich, a-and a huge vanilla shake. Ehehe... eh?"

Undyne begins to roar with laughter as Alphys pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. Frisk and Monster Kid giggles. Sans grins and Papyrus wheezes. Alphys wants Grillby to throw them out. Only just a little bit.

"Someone's a little hungry." Undyne teases.

"*heh. *it ain't that much, tibia honest." Sans jokes. Everyone avoids his pun. "*i am buying a whole bottle of ketchup."

"Alright, I'm sorry Alphys." Undyne giggles a little still. "I should've known that Sans would be the true pig."

"Eh, i-it's okay. It is quite a lot of food. I am so hungry. I skipped b-breakfast."

Grillby proceeds over to the couple and waits for their orders. The women repeats them and he takes their menus away. He goes over to the others behind them and does the same. Now, everyone waits for their meals. Not a minute later, Sans receives his huge bottle of ketchup. He grins and immediately starts gulping it down like it's an addicting alcohol. Papyrus cringes as Frisk and Monster Kid giggle. Undyne wonders whether she'll be able to eat her food without throwing up at this point. Alphys giggles too, joining in on the funny moment.

Finally, everyone else's meals arrive. Alphys shovels into her food, Undyne takes her time, but still eats roughly, and everyone else digs in just as hungrily as the couple. Frisk has to help Monster Kid eat his food after she finishes hers. Undyne wishes she could've helped him, but knows that Frisk is nice enough to want to do this not just because she feels like it. She cares genuinely about everyone. A true pacifist.

Once the couple are done with their food, they look at each other with love. Undyne wipes a bit of food with a single finger on the side of the yellow lizard's mouth. That makes Alphys blush redder than San's ketchup.

"Did everyone enjoy their lunch?" Undyne asks out loud while still keeping her gaze on Alphys.

"Yeah!" They answer.

Sans burps. "*yep. *couldn't have been better."

"WILL YOU EVER STOP EATING KETCHUP IN SUCH AN EXCESSIVE AMOUNT?"

"*nope."

"Nah, he never will!" Monster Kid sighs. "He's just that stubborn."

"Sans will never change." Frisk chuckles.

"*ya got that right, kiddo." Sans winks. "*papyrus, you jealous that you couldn't ketchup with my drinking skills? *i know you could mustard it if you try. *i will relish the day when you'll be able to do that. *heh, looks like i'll"

"GRRR! SAAANS!!! GET BACK HERE YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Papyrus chases after Sans as they run out of the restaurant.

Grillby shakes his head and smiles, then disappears into the back room to take care of important things.

"Oh. I have to get back to my mom, Toriel." Frisk says to Monster Kid. "Have a good rest of the day guys!" She waves them all goodbye and leaves. Monster Kid decides to wait for his moms.

Once the couple regain eye contact towards each other, Undyne lays a hand on the side of Alphys's face. Undyne smiles as Alphys blushes and giggles. Undyne closes in on her short girlfriend and gently kisses her on the lips. Monster Kid looks on in horror.

"Today is the best day of my life." Alphys mutters in shock as they break their kiss. 

"Saaame, girl."

"Ew! Won't you two get a room already!" Monster Kid sticks a tongue out at them. "Ugh! I can't wait any longer. I'm going home alone." He grumbles as he runs out of the restaurant and does just that.

"Looks like someone will be in a little trouble once we're all home." Undyne sighs as the couple both stand up from their barstools.

"Yeah, s-sadly." Alphys sighs. "And today was going so well. I guess too well."

"Nah, it's nothing too serious." Undyne assures. "Nothing more than corner time for his little behavior."

"Okay. Fair enough." Alphys beams up at the blue fish warrior with great respect as they walk home together hand-in-hand.


End file.
